


《Ocean深海》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “就像神会遇见他的信徒，我用本能选择了你。”





	《Ocean深海》chapter（1）

“巡洋号，报告坐标......”运转的机轮发出沉闷的声响，在无垠的海域里远远散去，潜水艇顶部的射灯将光线投射出很远，却转瞬间被吞噬在黑暗里，“重复一次，巡洋号，报告坐标......”

Loki在灯光闪烁的船舱里合上笔帽，长长呼出了一口气。约顿石油公司的钻井台在上个月报告，这片海域有不知名的巨型生物出没，这是他所属的海洋研究所第四次派出潜艇，也许又是一次无功而返的行动。

Omega科研员有些苛刻地仔细整理好了资料，六小时后他所在的地心号便准备返航，而在上星期无故失踪的巡洋号也依旧没有下落，艇上的17名船员和科研员哪怕死里逃生，也如同集体失忆一般缄口不言。

“laufeyson，”副手敲响了Loki的房门，高大的alpha眉眼周正，他对Loki总是格外殷勤，“之后可能会遇上洋流，艇体波动较大，你注意安全。”“谢谢，”Loki礼貌地笑了笑，“你也是。”“哦，对了，”副手靠着门框有些腼腆地笑了笑，“周末......”

而剧烈的晃动突然便开始了。

瓶瓶罐罐直接从架子上摔了下来，副手在艇体发出的轰鸣中大喊着让Loki关上门，便快速地向驾驶室跑去。Loki跌跌撞撞地抓住了密封的窗檐，却差点为窗外的景象惊惧地叫了出来。

看似平稳牢固的潜水艇被巨兽的长尾紧紧缠绕着往深海中拖去，暗金色的鳞甲清晰可见，Loki下意识地凑近了窗户，却突然有一只生长着鱼类蹼爪的手拍上了外侧的玻璃。

那双比深海还要邃丽的眼睛，便这样出现在了Loki的面前。

像是血脉中最古老的旁支在共鸣，科研员脱离地跌倒在地，瞠目结舌地看着这个如同神祗般的生物。

潜艇开始因为难以承受的水压开始破裂皱缩，玻璃上开始出现裂痕，在海水冲进艇体的前一秒，Loki感觉到身体被一股无法抗拒的包裹，拉向光源。陷入黑暗的前一秒，那双手，抚上了他的面颊。

金色的发缕，浮动着鳞光的皮肤。Omega因为窒息的薄唇微张着挤压出了肺部最后的氧气，却在下一刻，被温凉的触感拉回了意识。

命定之人，神选之子。

如同号角般悠扬浑厚的轰鸣从巨兽的胸腔中鼓动而出，科研员被长尾卷裹着拖向海面，在刺目的阳光在视野中烧出一片白光时，Loki终于失去了意识。

醒来的时候，科研员发现自己在一处温暖干燥的洞穴之中，他揉着酸痛的筋骨翻了个身，却发现自己枕着的东西像是一截放大了几十倍的蛇尾，惊恐地大叫着跳了起来，逃跑的时候甚至赤着脚踩上了火堆，被烫得一屁股坐在了地上。

“吵死了。”突然响起的声音十分沙哑，像是许久没有开口说过话，“能不能安静点，我很久没吃东西了。”“你......”Loki的目光顺着蛇尾向上看了过去，发现它连接着一个人类alpha的上半身。巨兽的体积看上去比深海中小了许多，但依旧让他腿脚发软，“你是什么东西？”

“我叫Thor。”Thor支着长尾立起了上半身，居高临下地看着Loki，“这片海域的主人，远古神族的旁支......”“你是海怪？”

“你真的很烦，中庭人。”

Loki在洞穴的角落里找到了Thor口中吃剩的“零食”，大半只新鲜的野山羊尸体。科研员回想着在纪实频道瞥到的生存技巧，生疏地用薄石片处理了生肉，却怎么也生不起火来。观望已久的Thor抬了抬手，堆着的枯木便爆出了火信子，不一会儿便熊熊燃烧了起来。

“我是海怪啊。”Thor眯着眼动了动尾巴尖，看着扭过头惊异地打量着他的Omega，“还吃人呢，你多吃点，我咬起来口感好。”

“切。”Loki别过头专心烤肉，琢磨着这座处于汪洋中心的小岛，有多大几率能得到外界的救援。

Thor的话很少，他甚至懒得理会Loki每天契而不舍地深入岛屿上的密林，只是在科研员狼狈地无功而返时，似笑非笑地用魔法点燃了篝火。

是的，魔法。科学至上的Loki不得不承认，这个老妖怪的确使他的世界观轰然崩塌。

“能让我回去吗？”Loki闷闷地扔了果子，Thor的食量很大，吃完一顿后却又能几个月不进食，他暂且把这个alpha定性为海蛇一类的变异生物，“我在这儿也只是浪费你的口粮，而且那些船员......”

“他们会安全回岸的，只不过什么都不会记得罢了。”Thor喜欢收藏和他的头发一样金闪闪的东西，海蛇懒懒地翻了个身，被他当作床垫的各种细碎财宝，便从洞穴的石台上哗啦啦掉了一地，“你想回去也行，想被洗脑吗？”alpha慢慢凑近了Loki，科研员发现他的瞳孔收缩成了一道锐利的竖线，“剥去你在岛屿上呆了大半个月的所有记忆，我可不保证你会不会变成傻子。”

“......”Loki默不作声地缩了缩脖子，扭头用石块在洞穴角落的石壁上补齐了当天探索下来的那一部分岛屿地图，

科研员没能完成整幅地图，这一年的雨季尤其来势汹汹，岛屿潮湿而闷热，连Thor有时都会在浅海泡上几天才回洞穴。Loki病倒了，浑身都起了又疼又痒的红疹，昏昏沉沉地蜷缩在篝火边。草药清苦的味道让Omega清醒了一些，他发现Thor正攥着某种植物让自己喝下拧出来的汁水，长尾上的鳞片凉而软地裹着他，倒是意外地舒服。

“我睡了多久了？”Thor的鼻息离Loki很近，他浑身酸软地别过了头，看见篝火摇曳的暖光下，alpha环着自己的臂膀上，被肌肉撑得饱满的肌肤泛着小麦色的光泽。海蛇慢慢地用鼻尖蹭过Omega的面颊和脖颈，他等足了一月有余，人类的热潮期终于缓缓而至。

“六天。”Thor握住了Loki想要推开他的手，带着微小倒钩的粗糙指腹摩挲过Omega修长匀称的指节，“在你之前，我有六百多年没让人类踏足过这个洞穴了。”“上一个是谁？”海蛇包裹着Omega双腿的长尾慢慢地收紧，鳞片折射出的光泽令人晕眩。

“没有任何人。”海蛇松开了钳制，Loki踉跄地扶着石壁站了起来，向洞穴外跌跌撞撞地走去，“恐惧、敬畏，是保护却也是扼杀神祗的，最后的诅咒。”

Omega脱去了身上用兽类皮毛粗制的衣物，几乎是跌进了浅海的水域里，让冰冷刺骨的海水没顶，也无法消退体内的热潮。Loki仰着头冲出水面，大口呼吸着裹挟着咸湿海风的空气，用手抹去了面上滚落的水珠。

险险地立在浅滩的脚腕被海藻般的活物卷住了，Loki短促地“啊”了一声，便被一股巨力拖进了水里向深海拉去，咕咚咕咚呛了一肚子的水。

“为什......哈呃......”海蛇劲瘦的腰部挤进了Omega的两腿之间，Loki在海水翻涌之间晕头转向地挣扎，却让被盐水刺激得红肿而敏感的私处不断蹭上了海蛇性器周遭冷硬的鳞片。

Thor按着Loki的脖颈将他摁进了海水之中，用尖锐的虎牙勾破了Omega的腺体。Loki咕噜着痛呼了一声，沉下的海面周遭付出几个气泡，Thor捏着他的下巴把人拉了上来，Loki大口喘息着打了他一拳，胸膛剧烈起伏，眼眶却被海水刺得通红。

“因为是你。”alpha指甲尖锐的手探进了Omega收缩剧烈的甬道，Loki咬着牙闷哼了一声，而Omega被标记的身体却完全不听使唤，“所以人类短暂的生命，脆弱的皮相，都被强大而冶艳的灵魂所弥补。”

Loki一声不吭地用胳膊肘去撞击alpha的胸口，却被按着后腰贴紧了他的小腹。海蛇冷硬的鳞片慢慢软化分开，露出了蛇类独有的双性器。“不......”Loki低头看了一眼那上面的肉刺便觉得头皮发麻，而alpha散发的信息素强硬而狂野，Omega甚至能感觉到有一股热流从体内融进了水中，“这不可能......呃嗯......嗯！”

alpha在Omega体内搅动的手指撑开了他的甬道，随即便借着水流的波动挺身撞了进去。性器上的肉刺刮搔着Omega滑腻的内壁，每一下抽动都几乎要抽干Loki体内所有的力气。Thor低吼着用蛇尾卷紧了Loki因为疼痛而乱蹬的双腿，脊背上被抓出的血痕飞快地愈合如出。

“太疼了......呃啊.....哈！”Loki语无伦次的呻吟被巨兽粗蛮的冲撞弄得支离破碎，他感觉到蛇类的另一半性器在不断地摩擦着自己的阴唇伺机而动，而那一半几乎要将他捅穿的性器还未尽根没入。巨兽灵活强韧的腰部变换着角度戳刺着Omega的甬道，一边不断地用獠牙往他的腺体中注入令人麻痹的毒素，疼痛减缓后，令Loki羞耻难忍的快感便席卷而来。

“这已经是我最小的体型了。”Thor湿漉漉的金发披散在肩头，Loki凑近了才发现他右眼上有一道疤痕，连瞳色都是灰蓝色的一片。他托着Loki的臀部让他趴在自己肩头，放慢了速度慢慢地将Omega紧绷的甬道肏软，“别怕......我不会伤到你......”

“哈呃.....他们都怕你，对吗？那些......你想要留下来的人。”Loki安静了下来，皱着眉试图让自己能够适应Thor的尺寸，他不想无谓地弄伤自己，“但我也怕你，究竟为什么？”

“你不一样。”Thor沉默了很久，直到浪花拍打在了地脊背上，迎面将Loki浇了个透，科研员被呛得咳嗽不止，alpha才慢慢地拍着他赤裸的脊背开口，“就像神会遇见他的信徒，我用本能选择了你。”

“我不可能留下来，”Thor又重新动作了起来，Loki被下身肿胀的感觉吓得一抖，而alpha这一次却没让他感到不适，“呃嗯......我是说，这里不适合人类生存。这次只是生病，之后呢？”

“我能治好你。”巨兽终于将那一半性器全部挺入了Omega体内，顶端直接卡进了生殖腔口，Loki失声嘶叫了一下，小腹居然被顶出了微鼓的形状，随着Thor的肏弄双眼失焦地呜咽。

“别进去......呃啊.....嗯！”Loki弓着背想让Thor退出来，而那根带着肉刺将他体内搅得一团糟的东西像是要吞噬他一般，食髓知味地不断往他身体里钻，抽插时涌进的海水撞上火热的内壁，几乎瞬间就刺激得Omega潮吹了出来，“求你.....我受不了了.....哈嗯......”

“很快就结束了，听话......”巨兽带着Loki往来时的浅滩上游过去，托着Omega因为脱力而软倒的后颈，将他放在了柔软潮湿的海滩上，俯身压了上去。Loki翕动着鼻翼抽噎了一声，抓着Thor的胳膊被打开了腿，生理泪水随着再次被填满的身体溢出了眼眶。

海浪拍打在Omega修长的小腿和巨兽的尾部上，Loki迷离的视线能看见漫天的繁星和alpha起伏的胸膛和脊背。当第一声因为快感而无法抑制的呻吟冲破喉间时，Thor成结的性器闯进了Omega柔软的生殖腔。

Loki触电般抽搐了一下，连呻吟都染上了哭腔。Thor一边亲吻着他的脖颈安抚，一边托着他的腰分去了承受撞击的重量。不断涨大的顶端将Omega的生殖腔口完全撑开，随着抽插的动作被迫延展至最大，高潮来临的那一秒，Loki的视野里只有白茫茫的一片雾岚，Thor在他耳边粗沉的喘息有如轰鸣。

“我不会强迫你留下来，”餍足的巨兽用尾巴拢着软沙将Loki盘了起来，Thor撑着脑袋躺在了Loki身侧，拂去了他鼻尖被汗水沾上的沙粒，“你是我的伴侣，我跟你走。”

“......你拖着那么大的尾巴能去哪儿，水族馆吗？”Loki见计划成功了一半，琢磨着先哄住Thor把自己送回去，“我和你根本就不是一个物种，还有生殖隔离呢，伴侣......就算了吧。”

“我们没有。”仿佛被驯化的alpha慢吞吞地看了一眼被Loki嫌弃的尾巴，居然就这么将它幻化成了人类的双腿，弯腰抱起Loki往洞穴中走去，“我是你口中最后一只海怪了，哪来的同类。”

“等等，你......”Loki瞠目结舌地瞪着Thor，不知道是先质问他为什么非要用巨兽的体型折磨自己，还是......

“你说我们没有什么？”

Thor放下了Loki，用温顺得令他毛骨悚然的语调冲他笑了笑。

“我们没有生殖隔离。”


End file.
